


To be decided

by Scarletbat



Series: Academy Days that I won't let fade away [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Read Hero first please somethings will make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Tbh I suck at summaries so I don't even know where to begin so read and I'm sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the end just popped into my head if you recognize it comment and i will credit the original speaker.

Koschei was gonna fail this class, he knew it as soon as Theta walked in.

 

“Careful I heard doting big brother is back.” Oh no ever since the remainder of break Theta’s big brother has kept him on a tight leash.

 

“I still don't see the problem with having sex with my Theta no one else has a problem.” Koschei grumbled and his fellow Deca laughed at him.

 

“Everyone has a problem with it you two have more sex than archaeiolh and you know how much they mate.” Drax said shaking his head until Ushas hit him. 

 

"Shush you ninnies before Lady ircuin has our heads and Koschei having sex on his bed is the issue!” Ushas hissed as Theta sat next to Koschei.

 

“What is going on?” Theta asked and Koschei patted his head. 

 

"Don't worry about it Drax was being an immature brat!” Koschei said saying the last word loudly.

 

“Koschei Oakdown one more outburst and you'll be sent to Armon!” Ircuin called before continuing her class.

 

“Also class we will have a new assistant any questions you have please ask Mr. Braxiatel you may enter!” Ircuin shouted and low and behold Theta’s brother walked in smiling till he locked eyes with Koschei.

 

“Good Morning my name is Irving Braxiatel  but you may call me just Braxiatel my little brother happens to be in this class, he smiled “Theta won't you please stand up?” Braxiatel asked and Theta stood head hanging in embarrassment. 

 

Yes there he is hard to believe such a skinny thing has such a loud mouth!” Braxiatel chuckled and the class(Deca included) laughed at Theta. 

 

‘ _ It's not I hear and feel it every night!’  _ Koschei said mentally and The Deca busted out laughing. 

 

“Mr.Oakdown what's funny?” Braxiatel asked and the Deca got deathly silent.

 

“Brax leave Koschei alone and stop following me around!” Theta whined and Brax smiled at his brother's embarrassment.

 

‘ _ Little brother why would I do that I just don't want that...Menace to defile you!’  _ Brax whispered in his mind and Theta blushed as Koschei smirked.

 

“Little does he know you were bent over my father's desk begging to be ‘defiled’.” Koshcei whispered into Theta’s ear causing him to shiver.

 

“Not here, not now.” Theta said trying to keep a straight face as Braxiatel looked at them quizzically. After escaping class and making sure that Braxiatel wasn't following them Theta found himself being pushed against the wall of an abandoned classroom

 

“You love doing me where we are likely gonna get caught don't you Koschei?” Theta asked panting as Koschei kissed his neck biting when he got the chance. 

 

“Yeah and you let me so hush up will ya?” Koschei bit back as his tongue brushed over an already erect nipple and Theta moaned.

 

‘ _ I rest my case.’ Koschei hummed as Theta let out a cry. _

 

“Koschei hurry please!” Theta whined and Koschei scoffed.

 

‘Impatience will get you nothing but a punishment Theta but since you said ‘please’ I'll oblige you.’ Koschei lifted Theta up and laid him a nearby desk.

 

“Spread your legs Theta and do not rush or you will be left with a very bad itch.” Koschei saud out loud this time and Theta nodded.

 

“Now hold on to the desk love or it's gonna be rocky,” Koschei said and he thrusted in and Theta gasped ss he clutched the desk the sudden intrusion sending a shock through his entire body. By no means was he a virgin Koschei made sure of that.

 

Koschei harder!” Theta shouted and Koschei froze footsteps were approaching and fast.

 

Koschei tried to pull out without harming the younger boy too badly but by the time he did it was too late the footsteps stopped and were inside the room.

 

“Koschei what are you doing I was patient!” Theta whined not at all helping the situation at hand.

 

“Theta w-what are you doing?” Oh no Braxiatel had found them and he didn't like what he saw.

 

“Get the hell off of my brother you no good piece of filth!” Braxiatel screeched and Theta sat up dazed as Koschei was dragged away.

 

Theta did this bastard rape you?” Braxiatel asked and Theta shook his head.

 

“No no no Brax put him down.” Theta said calmly 

 

“But-”

 

“ **Now.** ”

 

With a displeased huff Brax released Koschei and looked at his younger brother. 

 

So you and him are….partners?” Brax asked and Theta rose an eyebrow. 

 

Yes is there a problem with that?” Theta asked and Braxiatel frantically shook his head. 

 

“Of course not I just wish it wasn't  **him** .” Braxiatel said and Koschei growled.

 

"I've had enough what is your problem with me I love Theta I'd do anything to ensure his safety I've nearly killed for him!” at the word kill Braxiatel paled.

 

"Who'd he nearly kill?” Braxiatel asked and Theta’s breath hitched his brother didn't kniw about Quizik and he didn't want him to but now the truth would be known.

 

“Later,” was the one worded reply that Theta muttered before dragging Koschei away feeling a familiar vile feeling return. 

 

It was self hatred and guilt both old enemies from his time with Quizik and he knew that if he stopped running they would always reappear so he hides behind a smile and a name makinh everyone think he is ok 

  
‘ _ They say silence is golden and that the truth will set you free but if forced into silence how can you truly be free unless your truth is silence. _ ’


End file.
